New Begining
by acw
Summary: Story revolving around the couples of fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

NEW BEGINNING

Disclaimer:

I do not own fairytail

Lucy was practically glowing, well she was heavily pregnant and she was going to the guild to receive her husband who was returning after a mission, which had taken them over 4 months to complete it was an S class mission after all. They had a letter correspondence but it was not really equal to have him near her and having him fussing over her and holding her in his warm embrace. She really did miss Natsu and could not wait to see him; she touched her mating mark and had a reminiscent smile on her face they had been together for four years and had gotten married a year back in a small ceremony with gray as his best man Lucy had Erza as her maid of honor and Levy and Juvia had been her brides maid and they had manage to get a grumbling Gajeel into a suit as one of best man along with Elfman and master Makarov had presided over the ceremony when it was over they had a small reception in the fairytail head quarters and at night they had returned to Lucy's apartment which she now shared with Natsu .

They had a pleasant night and things had been pretty normal after that till she found out she was pregnant with their first child they both were beyond happy and Natsu was the one who was really happy because he wanted to be with the child and teach and play with him just like his foster father Igneel had done for him before he was disappeared into the thin air so he was determined to be the best father he can be they had made the announcement at the guild and everyone was happy for them and they had party to congratulate the new soon-to-be parents .

When Lucy was nearing her end of her reminiscing she noticed that she had reached the guild and she was greeted by the other occupants of the guild and then she saw a very hyper Levy hurrying towards her in her five month pregnant state and a worried Jet and Droy telling her not to run and it was not safe and Gajeel will have their skin if he found out .they had taken the role of a very protective older brother once they realized their affection will not be returned by her like the want her to they were just happy that she was happy to an outsider Gajeel seemed like he did not care about anything but when he was with levy he was tender ,gentle and always took care of her so they knew it was time to give up and move on and not trouble her with their feelings when she was perfectly happy with him.

When they had left on the left on the S class mission Gajeel had been reluctant to leave levy because they had just found out she was pregnant and he did not wish to leave her side and Natsu was even more stressed he did not wish to leave Lucy either then the master had convinced them they had to go because it was an emergency and they were the best team available and he reassured both the dragon slayers that he will look after Lucy and levy personally and the still had Wendy to look after them so they had nothing to worry about. They had agreed after some persuading from their wives that they reluctantly agreed and the master promised that no more missions till they were ready after this one. So the team consisting of Natsu, Gajeel, pantherlily, Gray, Erza and Happy had left on their long mission.

Her attention returned to all the rambling around the room an all the thing levy was telling her she had rarely left the house since it was difficult to move around so much she had forced herself to reach the guild to greet Natsu and the others

Mirajane saw Lucy come into the guild and she saw how tired she looked due the small walk from her apartment to the guild so she being the good host told Fried to wait so she can serve the Lucy before they resume their conversation. She took a tall glass of lemonade to Lucy and an orange juice for levy. She gave them a smile and went back to her conversation with Fried on the way back to him she saw that their master was troubled by something and it had to do something with the two girls who were chatting at a corner table he kept glancing at them with a worried look on his face Mira who had known their master well knew something was not right and it had something to do with the late arrival of the team.

When Fried saw the worried look on his girlfriends face he knew she wanted answers so he nudged he to get her attention when he had it he told her to go ahead and ask the master and he was going to check the mission board so she did not have to worry about him, she knew he was sweet and knew what she had to do she smiled at him and gave him a peck on the check and went to enquire what was the matter. When Mira neared the master he saw her through the corner of his eyes and he knew why she was there, the master let out a sigh and waited for her to reach him when she was near him he told her about the ambush the guys were in they had been taken by one of the dark guilds they were unable to defend themselves because they were injured from the mission and they still had no news on their whereabouts.

The master was beyond worried he did not know how to tell the girls that their husbands were kidnapped and he dreaded what would come of that so he thought he had to inform them somehow it had to be done.

He decide levy was the better choice to inform since Lucy was in no condition to hear any stressful news beside Levy had two people to support her unlike Lucy currently all the people she is close with is in a mission and are kidnapped.

He called levy over in the guise of asking her about a book .when Jet and Dory saw her leave they followed because they had a hunch it was not about a book from the look on their master's face.

When levy reached her guild masters side with jet and dory on her heel, when she was well away from the crowd he told her what happened to the group on their way back.

The expression he saw on her face was not something he expected she did not looked panicked or anything she looked calm and collected when he looked at her for an explanation she showed him the mark that was on her well hidden by her collar when the master did not understand the implication she told him this mark formed a connection between her and Gajeel so she was able to feel most of his strong emotions and she explained to until this morning the emotion I felt was happy but after a little while ago it changed to anger so I knew something was wrong

When they were looking at her rather surprised she told them she that she was still worried for him but she knew he was safe. And you don't have to tell Lucy either I think she already knew since the connection between her and Natsu is way more stronger than mine and Gajeel's.

I think the reason she came all the way to the guild in her condition was because she did not was to be alone. When Levy told them that they all turned towards Lucy who was chatting with Juvia and Canna, she had the most amazing smile on her face that they had seen. She was chatting rather lively to them but levy noticed something odd she kept rubbing her lower back as if to reduce the pain she was feeling she would winch occasionally it was very minute it was not picked up by either of the two girls she was chatting with.

Levy just turned towards their master and said I think now I know why she came here; I think you should call Porlyusica now. She went to Lucy and put her had on her shoulder, when Lucy felt her had she turned her head to look at her all of a sudden a there was a painful expression on Lucy's face but she did not make a sound of pain.

"How long have you been having these pain Lucy?" she asked the stellar mage. Lucy looked a little thoughtful and then answered her" I think since the morning but it was not frequent like now", levy looked at her with a patient expression waiting for the information she just said herself to sink in.

I a little over a minute Lucy understood the implication of her words and clutched her stomach and said "But Natsu is not here yet.", she said it with a sad expression Levy did not know what to do other that give her friend a hug to console her.

During their little episode Porlyusica came into the guild and was immediately taken to the girl who was currently in labor and had not known it till then.

When she saw the girl she knew it was long before things were going to get serious. She checked her over and instructed the girl to be moved to one of the rooms in the guild they had for an emergency. If it was for an emergency well they had one in their hand right now.

When Lucy was taken to the room Levy was not allowed inside since the stress was not good for her or the baby so Juvia was the only one allowed inside.

They all waited outside patiently they did not know what to do other pray for a safe delivery and for the life of the mother and child. This was the first time there was a baby going to be born in the guild itself among two powerful magicians.

The others who had married in the guild were the people from the town never from within the guild itself they were the first followed by few more couples.

When these thoughts were running through the masters head they did not hear a single shout or a scream not even a whimper was heard from Lucy inside of that room. After about five hours they heard the cry of the baby. This got everyone waiting outside jumping in joy, after a while Porlyusica came out of the room. She had her usual expression on her face and told ever one that Lucy and the baby boy were fine and they had a smooth delivery and now the mother and the baby were resting.

When Levy asked if she could see her friend, Porlyusica told her to go in after a while then she turned towards Makarov and told her that Lucy had refused to cry out even when the pain was unbearable for her, she had told Porlyusica that without Natsu by her side she was not going to show any weakness to anyone. Porlyusica was stunned by her declaration true to her words she had not uttered a single sound of pain bearing it all in Juvia was also taken back by such a declaration and had did her best during the time to keep her as comfortable as possible.

After a while levy was the only one allowed inside others were told to see her later and not disturber her today. When Levy went in she saw Lucy holding her son so delicately and smiling at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Well to her he was the most precious thing the person she had waited so patiently for nearly eight and half months to see and to hold in her arms

When Lucy noticed levy she turned to her gestured for her to come near so she can see the baby she had been waiting to see.

When Lucy passed the little child to Levy the baby just stared at he without blinking then after few minutes of staring in scrunched up its it little face and sneezed, when he did there was black snoot from him Levy was surprised to see that she turned to look at Lucy but all she saw was proud look on the new mothers face.

After the baby was returned to the mother he had settled down for a nap in his mother's arms then out of the blue Levy asked Lucy the question that was plaguing her mind, "how long did you know about them?"

Lucy looked at Levy for a minute and then answered, "Since the time the attack had begun on them". Levy was confused and she asked how, Lucy just smiled at her and said because Natsu told he also said I should wait in the guild till the time he gets back on seeing the confused look on her friends face she told her about the connection between her and Natsu had gotten stronger after their marriage so they were able to talk to each other however far they were.

Levy was amazed by their bond and their devotion for each other she was speech less, she just watched her friend for a while and then decided Lucy should rest because she must be tired after the taxing ordeal she had just gone through.

The baby was settled in side a bassinet brought by the guild master, the baby and the mother drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

After about few hours Natsu and the others showed up, they were all welcomed and cheered for their return but Natsu just raced to the room he knew were Lucy and his Son were.

The rest of them did not bother him; Gajeel looked around the guild and found his wife missing so he guessed she must have gone home since her two friends were also missing so Gajeel also left.

Gray and Juvia had also left for their apartment that left only Erza who did not look happy she looked at her master with a look that stated she was also leaving. The guild master just shrugged his reply he had seen how the girl he had brought up as his daughter was always these days he knew it had something to do with the young man Jellal who was in the magic council's cell.

He did not wish to see Erza so down so he decided he would have a chat with the council soon regarding Jellal.

Mostly everyone had gone home so the people in the guild was dwindling to very few who had just returned or the once that were leaving for a new mission.

Natsu raced to her room to be by her side to hold her in his embrace and thank her for the son she had given him, when he opened the room he saw Lucy feeding their son he went in silently and closed the door behind him which alerted her of his presence.

Lucy looked at him and gave him a teary smile and greeted him she shifted the baby in her arms as soon as he finished nursing. She passed him to Natsu to hold his son for the first time, Natsu held him awkwardly at first but after Lucy corrected him, he was more confident than before, when his gaze landed on the baby he was shocked.

Natsu was looking at his replica his tiny head had a tuff of pink hair but he had his mothers brown eyes he looked at Natsu the same way he had looked at Levy without blinking, then he did the one thing Natsu was expecting he slightly raised his head and sniffed the new person holding him once satisfied with the smell he stared gurgling contently after few minutes of squirming in his father's arms he gave a yawn which shook his tiny body indicating he was tired.

Natsu passed the baby to his mother and sat near the bed to watch Lucy and his son after a few minutes the young Dragoneel had fallen asleep, He was gently placed in his bassinet once settled he drifted to a peaceful slumber for the next few hours at least.

Lucy moved a little on her bed to give him some room to climb in with her, Which he did once he was near her he pulled her into his arm and had her comfortable he then kissed her on the forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched their son sleep.

After a while the silence was broken by Natsu when he asked her what she wanted to call their son, Lucy looked at him and then borrowed her head into his chest and muttered something. But Natsu's keen hearing picked it up.

Lucas Igneel Dragoneel, The name does have a nice ring to it Lucy he declared once the name was decided the lay there watching their son for a while since both of them were worn out due to the activates they drifted off to sleep to face a new morning together as a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own fairy tail

After they had reached the guild nearly everyone had left Gajeel had gone home to his wife whom he had seen at the guild so he assumed she must have left home and made his way to the place he called home.

When he reached their home he was greeted by Jet and Dory who told him that Levy was in the kitchen and they were keeping her company till he arrived. Once he had reached into his living room Levy called from the kitchen to ask Jet who was at the door, since they were in a playful mood they told her it was just a salesman that they had made to leave. Levy was satisfied with the answer and went back to her cooking.

Gajeel after hearing their answer just raised a brow as if to say "well". Jet and Dory just sniggered and said they wanted to surprise her.

He just stared at the two clowns not knowing what he could possibly say to them. He settled into the couch and watched the two of them talk when they sensed Levy was finishing up they got up and went into the kitchen and told Levy they should be leaving before they left they gave her a brotherly peck on her cheeks and left the house.

Levy did not leave the kitchen even after they had left this got Gajeel curious when he stood up to join her in the kitchen from in there she called out to Gajeel to lock the door since there would be no visitors.

He was speechless, he know for the fact that she had not seen him since his arrival heck he did not even make a sound but nonetheless he did what she had said and went to join his petite wife in the kitchen, He leaned on the door frame and watched as she moved around the placing preparing their dinner.

Without turning from her work she welcomed him back from the mission and she continued to talk with him about the things he had missed during his mission she was talking as if she had seen him enter the house. This confused Gajeel so he asked her how she knew of his presence she turned off the heat on the stove and turned to face him in four months time.

When he saw her he could not believe how beautiful she looked, she faced him in her five month pregnant glory she moved towards him and laid her head on his broad chest and hugged his torso he too wrapped his arms around not to squish her.

They stayed in the embrace for a while relishing in each other's company he asked her again how she knew she gave a sigh and told him that she felt as if he was near and she had felt him approaching their home and when he had come inside and sat down she knew he was there with her.

When he looked puzzled she shrugged and said may be an intuition or something and then she left his embrace to place the dinner on the table for them to share a meal after such a long time.

They talked about many sorts of things that had happened during his absence in and outside of the guild. Once their dinner was over they cleared the table and washed the dishes after the chore was done they retired to their bed chamber.

Once they were cuddled together in the bed Levy told Gajeel about Lucy's baby, all he said was "yeah I know Natsu told me".

"Oh" was the reply he received from Levy this peeked his curiosity a little he turned his head to look at his wife who was staring at their bedroom wall , he urged her to face him with a little difficult maneuvering she faced him with a questioning look ,"are you not a least bit curious as to how?" Gajeel asked with a frown on his face.

"I am a little bit but Lucy said something similar to that after the baby was born so…." Levy did not finish her sentence at thoughtful look on Gajeel's face.

"mmmm" Gajeel replied thought fully looking at the ceiling as if thinking what to tell her, then he gave a sigh and pulled her closer to him having a protective hand over her baby bump to his surprise he felt their baby move he gave a really stupid grin to her, Levy just smiled and gave his hand a squeeze in reassurance.

"You know Natsu during our mission during the night we camp he used to move to a bit secluded place and he used to talk to himself, at first we thought he was you know relaxing and taking out stress but when we paid attention he always ended his talking with a goodnight this got our interest so we started listening to him them we realized it was like he was having a conversation with someone and so we all jumped to conclusion that he was talking to someone invisible or something like that so we asked him who he was talking to he looked at us as if we had gone mad and said Lucy."He ended his narration to see levy looking at him to hear more about it.

He gave a deep chuckle at his wife and her curiosity he bend and gave her a kiss on her forehead and proceeded with his narration

"We were all confused so we asked him to explain then he told us about the connection they shared and how it allowed them to have conversation with one another so they had made a nightly ritual of talking to each other before bedtime from then on we used to give him his privacy when he went for a nightly chat with his wife but during their return Natsu gave some sort of hurried instruction to Lucy about waiting for them at the guild as soon as he had finished they had been ambushed by a dark guild who had it against fairytail."

He checked on her again but this time she had drifted off to sleep he just shook his head and pulled her closer and drifted off to sleep he was rather tired from all the travel they had done to get to the guild that day. With a tired sigh he drifted off to sleep to look forward to another lovely day with his wife after a long period of absence.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own fairy tail

Erza's P.O.V

Every one had left the guild with their special some one; the member of the mission had been desperately pushing their own limit to reach the guild on the guild even if they were wounded.

Once they had came near magnolia Natsu had ran all the way without stopping till he had reached his wife's side. He was shortly followed by Gajeel and Gray they had broken into a run once they had spotted the tall peak of the guild from afar.

Unlike them Erza was not in a hurry to reach the guild it was not like she had some one waiting for her the person she so desperately wanted to be near was locked away in the magic council's high security prison. Shaking her head free from the unsavory thought as she reached the guild she took on the role of the scary Erza than the lovesick girl she had been on the short walk she had alone on the way to the guild.

As soon as she reached the guild she was welcomed by the patrons of the guild or at least those who were left at the time she looked around and found Gray and Juvia in a corner booth talking quietly she did not find either of the dragon slayers thinking they had probably left to their particular family who would be waiting for their return.

Giving an internal sigh on her non existent love life she went to her guild master who was looking at her with piercing eyes as if he was reading her, when she reached him he gave her a smile and welcomed her home like any father does after he sees his child come home from a long day of work.

Erza was about to give him the report or at least the condensed version of it before she was cut of by master Makarov who waved her of and told her to go home and have a nice rest and come tomorrow and give any details they had on that s class months long mission.

Erza bid the master good night and turned to leave she saw Gray and Juvia leave the guild hand in hand talking about some thing in a very low voice only heard by those two.

After giving them a look over she started moving in the direction of her place at fairy hill she could tell the caretaker not to wait for Juvia since it seemed like she would be at Grays apartment anyway.

With these running in her mind Erza made it to her room and unloaded her bags and took a nice hot shower and changed it to her sleep wear just as she was about to get to bed she noticed the full which distracted her from her much needed sleep to her heart ache, Jellal he was her first love and the last since she never saw anyone in that light after that when the magic council had taken him away after he had lost his memory she had cried the whole night when the others had gone to bed. That was not the end of it she had cried a lot when ever her thought strayed to him it was always a dull ache in her heart. She sat near the window looking at the moon she let her tears flow because she cannot show weakness before the other so she cried in private away from all the prying eyes of people who judge and even her friends she did not wish to tell them any thing she did not want their pity or anything for the matter so she cried in the dark alone so she can face the world tomorrow with a brave face and an armor because she was called as the Titania Erza. So she cried her heart away to face the new day tomorrow.

Master's POV

Master Makarov looked at Erza when she walked through the guild she looked lost in her thoughts and not herself at all when she paused on her way to him to scan the guild he saw her eyes land on the water mage and the ice mage sitting in the corner booth unwinding before they left to their home. He saw the look she had in her eyes it was longing and pain and being the master of the guild it was like being a father so he was very observant to the things around him and Erza was not her self she was not the over enthusiastic person she was before after the tower incident she had changed it was like she was building a wall around herself and after that she started to mingle more and was returning to her own self but after that Oración Seis attack she had completely pulled back and was only the shell of the bright girl she once was.

And he knew what was making his nearly adoptive daughter so sad it was none other than the young man Jellal who was locked in a high security prison by the magic council's order. Erza had made regular visits to the prison to meet that person and she never told him that she was going and she had never hid any thing from him before so that had warranted a little digging and he had found out a lot about them and their past.

He had decide to have an audience with the council to see if they can work out some kind of a deal to let jellal out on some kind of parole besides the boy was in the prison for long time without knowing what crimes he had committed and those acts committed were due to the reason he was controlled by Ultera.

With these thoughts he saw an exhausted looking Erza coming towards him before she could start on the report he ordered her to go home and have a nice sleep and report to him in the morning with that he had shooed her out and the obedient girl she was she did not even protest she said her good night and left for her dorm room over at the fairy hills.

He called Mira and told her about his intention to go to meet the council the next day a see to the guild on his absence. And with the thought of meeting the council and seeing the Dragoneel family afterwards he went to his quarters inside of the guild leaving the guild in the capable hands of Mira


End file.
